megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Survivor - Gin Route
Song Of Hope is one the Endings to Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. In this ending path, the party and the Protagonist attempt to remove all Demons from Tokyo, thus ending the lockdown. It can be obtained by talking to Gin on Day 6, provided that Haru is alive. In the final battle and ending Babel will return to the demon world along with all demons, including Black Frost if he's in the party. Gin Route Requirements *Haru must be alive. *Investigate the Server and the Shinomaki as you continue the story. You'll also end up learning about Aya, the Sequencer, and Haru's song along the way as an added bonus. *At one point you will run into Azuma and after speaking to him he will agree to gather Naoya's stuff from Naoya's apartment for you to retrieve later. *Later on return to Azuma to get the codes from Naoya's apartment from him for Atsuro. Later speak to Atsuro who ends up discovering more about the server through the codes. *Eventually you'll be given the option, if you've been doing the other requirements, to help Gin find a lead on Aya, help/encourage him to pursue the lead. After helping Gin he will eventually confront Azuma alone, help him or he will die. *After helping Gin follow him around until he meets with Aname. *Speak with Gin afterward, Haru will be there as well as the plan is finalized. *At the End of Day 6, if you've met all the other requirements, talk to Gin and agree to aid Haru and him. Gin Route Roster Protagonist Atsuro Kihara Yuzu Tanikawa Midori Komaki Keisuke Takagi - Only if you gave Mari's bag to Keido and Mari is alive, otherwise Keido kills him. Eiji Kamiya - Gin Mari Mochizuki - Only if you did her sidequests and she's alive. Black Frost - Only if you met his previous requirements and sided with him during his sidequest. Amane Kuzuryu Allies(Incomplete) Remiel Yoshino Harusawa - Haru Misaki Izuna Enemies(Incomplete) Jezebel Bishamon Belberith Belzaboul Babel End of Day 6 Gin joins yours party in the night of Day 6 if you agree to help Haru and him complete Haru's song. If Mari is alive she will appear in the night of Day 6 as well and ask that you allow her to join your party now that she has obtained a comp. Day 7/8:30 The next day the group decides to meet with Haru and speak with Amame afterward. Before leaving to meet with Haru they will be stopped by Black Frost, if previous conditions to recruit him were met, who will ask to join the party while claiming to be a samurai. Midori is glad to see him and Atsuro wonders on the irony of a demon helping them get rid of all demons but welcomes Black Frost. Gin though sets it straight that Black Frost is not a Samurai. Day 7/9:00 Arriving at Nippon Bugeikan the group encounters Haru who isn't finished and will require a few more hours. Before they decide to meet up with Aname they're stopped by Izuna who warns them that deadline has been pushed up to 13:00 now due to how widespread the comps have become. When Izuna leaves Haru decides to work harder/faster on her end and leaves the rest to the Protagonist. Gin remarks that Haru has changed vastly since yesterday as Atsuro urges everyone to hurry to meet with up Aname. Day 7/9:30 Gin informs Aname that the song still needs a bit of work and that the deadline is moved up. Aname, controlled by Remiel, is not phased and instead explains that before anything can be done the Protagonist must become the King of Bel so that they may face Babel who was stolen away by Belberith who had tricked the Shomonkai into transferring Babel to the Demon World. The reason for this was so that Belberith could force Babel to manifest and challenge it. However due to the War for the Throne of Bel, Belberith hasn't decided to challenge Babel yet as until he assumes the Throne of Bel he isn't ready to become King and obtain Babel's power. Thus to get to the server the Protagonist must win the War for the Throne of Bel to prove his worth. The first of the remaining Bel that the Protagonist must defeat is Jezebel which resides within Aname. Yuzu asks why Remiel cannot defeat Jezebel on its own with Remiel stating that it cannot as the Protagonist and his allies were the ones chosen to represent humanity. Remiel will lend its strength but that is all and if the Protagonist fails than Aname will die and Jezebel will incarnate. Remiel tells the Protagonist that he can defeat Jezebel but to come see it when the Protagonist is ready to face Jezebel. Day 7/10:00 -Group used is Gin, Yuzu, and Black Frost. If other characters are chosen they will speak instead of them. Upon returning Remiel prepares to send the group into Aname's mind to face Jezebel. Atsuro is worried but Remiel assures him that with the Protagonist's power, the comps, and its guidance they will defeat Jezebel. Before sending them off Remiel warns that Aname's soul is being dominated by Jezebel and that she may oppose them against her will but that she can be saved. Remiel also warns that if they fall they will be lost, with that Remiel sends them into Aname's mind. The group arrives into Aname's mind which looks like a forest full of beautiful flowers. Gin is confused by this while Midori is quite overjoyed that a person's soul can look so beautiful. Atsuro deduces that the laws of reality work here as well as he can move and objects are solid. Yuzu though mentions that she really isn't looking at the Protagonists and the groups real bodies as it's just their souls. Yuzu wonders what will happen to their bodies if they fail here. No matter what the Protagonist says she doesn't like the thought of it. Gin gets everyone's mind off that and tells them that they should get going before they end up as ghost. They eventually run into Aname whose under a tree. However she seems to be asleep and doesn't hear Ginr trying to to talk to her. An unknown figure takes notice of them which Black Frost hears, the voice than demands to know who dares to defile the soul. The landscape than changes to a demonic version which shocks Yuzu who wonders what happened to the flowers. Jezebel is than revealed in the lava and talks to Aname about how rude the group is. Gin figures out that it's Jezebel and it's time to get to work. Jezebel laughs and claims they're tactless and that Aname agrees and decides that the group should die now. Jezebel than summons devils to help it. Gin apologizes but they have no use for a wilting rose and plans to see that Jezebel's petals are scattered. - Aname's Mind Part 1 *Victory Conditions: Kill Jezebel *Defeat Condition: Amane or the Protagonist's party dies. Aname is still asleep and Yuzu tries to convince Aname not to give in to Jezebel and this is her soul. It has no effect, Jezebel gloats that its roots are rooted into Aname's soul already. Standing in the lava causes Fanatic's Fire to be cast on your Team at the end of their turn. When Jezebel attacks or hurt after a fight it hurts Aname. Black Frost notices this and warns that if this keeps up Aname will die. Remiel shouts that they must continue their attacks with Black Frost wondering if he just heard Remiel's voice or not. Remiel continues that as Jezebel suffers it will slowly cause Aname to regain her sense of self. However they must be careful not to harm Aname's soul and focus their attacks on Jezebel. Thus you must be sure to heal Aname as if you don't she will die from Jezebel harming her soul when it is defeated(You want 300+ health on her or she will die from the recoil when you defeat Jezebel). Once Jezebel is defeated and Aname isn't killed by Jezebel's roots she will awaken and the scenery changes back. Aname gasps for breath as she notices everyone, her surrounding, than a defeated Jezebel. Jezebel is angered and tries to reclaim Aname's soul by summoning a demonic Aname copy. Aname figures out what has happened and swears that she will not be bound again as it is her soul. Aname teleports away from her copy but is too fatigued to do much else. Black Frost notices that Aname appears tired with Aname confirming that Jezebel sapped more power from her than she thought and is feeling faint. Jezebel taunts Aname and summons more Aname copies, Remiel warns that Aname grows weaker with every moment. If Aname is possessed again that she will be unable to resist and will forever belong to Jezebel and that the groups souls will be trapped too so they must protect Aname. - Aname's Mind Part 2 *Victory Conditions: Kill Jezebel *Defeat Condition: Amane or the Protagonist's party dies. Jezebel does not heal the damage she sustained in Part 1. Upon being defeated Jezebel rants that it should have known the Protagonist was a Bel but taunts the Protagonist that even with its power that Belberith will still be King. With Jezebel absorbed Aname thanks the group for saving her as if she had stayed the way she was Jezebel would have consumed her soul. Aname than says she will not lend her power to the Protagonist once they return to reality. When they return back to reality Aname thanks them again, Gin is glad to have returned as well. Gin than tells Aname that Remiel promised that Aname would take them to the server and that the remaining Bel demons are at the Server's location. Gin though adds that if Aname doesn't show them than she better pick her next words wisely. Aname says that it's alright as Remiel spoke to her before it left her body and that what promise made through her lips is hers as well. Aname asks if they know that Belberith is the one her father worships and that he's using the server as a medium. Thus by doing this humans, angels, not even Remiel can access the server. To get to the server they must first remove the wall dividing the demon world from the human world. However doing this puts the world in grave danger and it's why Aname and Remiel refused to speak of it until they were certain that doing so would succeed. With that decided they must defeat the Four Devas in order to corrupt Tokyo. When the Protagonist expresses doubt Aname calms him by explaining that they aren't being deceived. Aname explains that Tokyo has changed but not only by the demons, it has slowly become corrupted itself. Whether they defeat the Devas or not Tokyo will become corrupted eventually anyway and thus consumed into the Demon World. When asked why this is Aname explains that when she was used to defeat one of the Devas it started the corruption of Tokyo. At that time Aname couldn't hear Remiel's voice and believed in her father's teaching which is why she defeated the Deva. Thus because of this only Three of the Four Devas protecting Tokyo remain. Furthermore, if they don't defeat the remaining Devas than Babel will not be able to cross into the human world thus they will be able to reach the server. So to defeat the demons they must defeat the Devas and corrupt Tokyo to allow Babel to manifest. If they fail not only Tokyo but the rest of the world will be corrupted and demons will be able to freely walk both worlds without needing to be summoned. If that happens humanity would be no more. However, even if they don't do this the world would be corrupted anyway because of how far the corruption and spread of the comps have become which is why the Angels are so concerned. Thus they have no choice but gamble on this path and they set off to find the Devas. The first Deva they will face is the strongest and it's at Eikokuji, a temple near Ikebukuro. Day 7/10:30 -Group used: Gin, Yuzu, and Aname. The group arrives at Eikokuji and the group takes about the Four Devas. Yuzu asks the Protagonist if the Devas were enshrined here, whatever the Protgonist says Aname reveals that they weren't and that it was Nyoirin Kannon that was enshrined here. The Devas having lost Jikoku are most likely using Nyoririn Kannon to compensate for the power loss. Yuzu wonders if it's a good idea to defeat the Devas but no matter how they look at it this must be done for them to succeed. Since as long as the Devas are around they cannot connect the human world with the demon world so that they may reach the Server. As they get to business they encounter the strongest of the Four Devas, Bishamon! Bishamon isn't much for words and doesn't judge the group as they have their duty to fill as does he. The Protagonist can choose to agree to the fight or not, if they do than they will fight. If the Protagonist refuses he will be forced to fight anyway as Bishamon refuses to let them back down. Bishamon tells them that they must proceed if they can defeat him. - Eikokuji Victory Conditions: Kill Bishamon Defeat Condition: Protagonist's party dies. When it is Bishamon's turn he calls on Nyoirin Kannon to lend him its power before heading out to attack the Protagonist's group. When he attacks Bishamon proclaims that he is the Deva of the North, the god, Bishamon and that they better bow before him! Protagonist may talk to him but it wont amount to anything. Upon his defeat Bishamon praises the group for their strength before he explodes. The group is down despite their victory as it means they can no longer turn back anymore and must succeed no matter what. However after it sinks in Gin notices that the sky has changed for the worst after Bishamon's defeat, Yuzu notes that the air also feels heavy. Aname explains that the power of the worlds has weakened and Tokyo is quickly becoming corrupted now. With that out of the way Anane explains their goal to get to Babel again, Gin wonders where they are headed next as there are only Two Devas left. Aname tells them they must head south to Shinagawa as there's another temple there. Gin wonders if the temple in question is Sengakuji so they head there. Day 7/11:00 Category:Devil Survivor